1. Field
The present application relates to a robotic exoskeleton, and, more particularly, to a lower extremity enhancer to be worn by a user to enable the user to carry a load.
2. Related Art
A robotic exoskeleton to be worn by a user has been mostly the subject of science fiction. Attempts have been made to build a lower limb exoskeleton for both performance augmentation and rehabilitation purposes. In general, these attempts relied on an interpretation of muscle activity to prescribe a motion to the joints of the exoskeleton, or on a conscious command signal from the user, or were limited to a fixed set of predetermined physical activities. In general, the user of these exoskeletons was required to hold onto a walking aid when using the exoskeletons.